


Blood Brothers

by get_glitch3d



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, GOD DANG IT STEVEN, Steve Has Issues, bucky is remembering, bucky's granddaughter, bucky's granddaughter is smarter than she looks, bucky's war-girlfriend, i got this idea in the shower, thor and poptarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier, or more commonly known as James Buchanan Barnes, has resurfaced, and so have his memories. Steve knows someone who can help, someone who will get him closer, but he can't figure out why she is distant to an extent of not wanting to seek out James. She will help in time, but not long after will Steve realize who he is really dealing with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The title is after a Luke Bryan song. Listen to the lyrics and you'll see why I chose it.

_"Получить его!" Steve heard as he ran, it was repeated a few more times as he furrowed his eyebrows. He recognized both the voice and the words, "Get him out!" is what the person was saying. He knocked on the door and heard squealing, opening it quickly he saw a woman trap a mouse and give it to someone. "Вот ваш питомец." She murmured. "Here is your pet!" She repeated in English, before shooing the person out. "Steven... What are you doing here?" She questioned. Her name was Nessa Andreyeva, and she was good friends with Steve._

_"I'm here for information."_

_"Steve," She began, her accent thick as she walked to the door, closing it qucikly. "speak and quickly, I do not know how many Germans will be here soon."_

_"Germans? What's happening?"_

_"A raid." Ness replied softly, shaking her head slowly. "Okay, uh, I need information on James Buchanan Barnes." Steve said, adjusting his dark clothing. He had his suit under it just in case. Ness froze, her body began to shake. "What? Is something wrong?"_

_"No." She said softly, going to her files before pulling out the name. "He has been pronounced deceased, Steve, I do not have anything more than a few records like immunizations, and military records." For a Russian, she was good at English. "C'mon, Nessa, you knew him."_

_"Yes, knew. Past tense."_

_"How can you be so sure?" Steve questioned, looking hurt. "His death pained me as much as it did you, he died protecting his countries from the bad guys, and although I live near the bad guys, I'm with the good guys. So don't treat me like I killed him myself." Nessa spat, putting the records back. "I'm sorry -" He was cut off as a siren went off. "You have to go!" Nessa told him, pushing him out the door. "Steve, now!"_

_"What about you?" He asked quickly, watching her put on her coat. "I'll be fine - Оставьте!" She shouted, he rushed out and she grabbed a briefcase, putting files inside of it. Hers, Steve's and Bucky's along with a few others. She raced down to the bomb shelter, a hand pressed to her abdomen area. "We will get through this." She whispered, running past a few women and children. "Bucky would have wanted it." A few Russian women were whispering prayers to their children, having them repeat. Nessa rested herself in a corner, designed to hide those who were small._

Steve knocked on a door quickly, waiting for it to be answered. A woman came to the door with bright blue eyes and long brown hair. "Can I help you?" She asked, her New York accent causing him to smile a bit. "Yes, are you Stella Andreyeva?" Steve asked, tilting his head as the slight smile dropped from her face.

"I don't go by that name." She stated, staring at him with angry eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend... Uh..."

"My name is Stella Barnes, it's my dad's last name." 

"Was your dad James?" Steve questioned, his hands crossed behind his back.

"Why does Captain America wanna know?" Stella questioned, watching him closely. "Uh -"

"Look, my dad wasn't James, he was Duke. Duke Barnes, and his sister was Stephanie."

"Your Aunt, where is she located?"

"Come inside." Stella sighed, opening the door wider to let him in. Steve thanked her and sat down upon Stella's offer, talking to her as she was in the kitchen, making coffee. She brought it out after a few minutes and sat down. "My grandmother had twins, she didn't expect them though. You'd know this if you did a little work yourself. Anyway, Duke, my dad, he died a while ago. And my Aunt Stephanie, she is currently down the block, here in Brooklyn, but my dad, people often told him he was the spitting image of Bucky."

"Really?" Steve asked in disbelief as Stella stood, pulling a picture off the wall to hand it to him. "That's my dad when I was eleven right beside me." Steve took the picture in his hands and breathed deeply, the only few differences he could see was the man seemed to be taller than Bucky and his skin was a bit more tanned. "He got a lot of sun, I use to play soccer. It was kind of a given."

Steve handed the photo back to her before Stella put it back. "My grandma, though, she's upstate a bit - In a home."

"She's still alive? That didn't register on the internet..."

"Which name did you use?"

"Andreyeva." Steve replied as Stella shrugged. "That's why, Nessa Andreyeva is dead, but Ness Barnes isn't." Stella told him, tilting her head slightly as she sipped her coffee. Steve looked down, he couldn't believe he didn't figure that out. He was in a rush, a flurry when he found out that Bucky had a grandchild. He stood and thanked her for the coffee. "I should be going."

"She was named after you." Stella said quickly, watching him turn slightly. "My mother, Stephanie, she was named after you."

"Bucky promised that if he had kids he'd name one after me."

"And you promised him the same. I know, Steve." Stella said sympathetically, smiling slightly. "Now, uh, answer me something."

"Anything." Steve replied, watching her uneasily. "Did you love him?"

"What?"

"Bucky, did you love him? I think it seems pretty odd that all of a sudden you went looking for me, like someone to replace him."

"I -" Steve sighed gently, not meeting her eyes. "Go find him, okay?"

"And if I do, I'll let him see you." Steve said confidently, reaching for the door hande. "No." Stella said quickly. "What's dead, should stay dead- Even if he is alive, he is in my past, he is my grandfather... I'd rather old memories didn't spring up of stories I was told." 

"Your grandmother use to say that." 

"I know." Stella replied, Steve nodded and left, shaking his head slightly. as he did. There were a few light footsteps, then a hand found it's way on Stella's right shoulder.

"Ушел ли он?" The person asked, their English a bit Rusty so they used Russian. "Да." Stella replied, the person patted her shoulder, the sun moving as to shine through the windows, the ray revealed the hand to be metal. "But I'm afraid he'll be back." Stella said slowly, looking up at him. He nodded, his broad shoulders stiff from tensing up the moment he heard Steve's voice.


End file.
